<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【最王】交往中 Premarital by KittyGiovanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798436">【最王】交往中 Premarital</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna'>KittyGiovanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>最原终一和王马小吉某天撞见了Saihara和Kokichi的做爱现场。同样都是交往了三个月的情侣、为什么他们的上垒速度那么快？以不服输和胜负欲为借口掩饰，两位超高校级决定也做点什么。</p><p>关键词：高中生，笨蛋情侣，反差</p><p>※porn without plot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>最王专职做爱bot</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【最王】交往中 Premarital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是点梗，原话是：<br/>“你就给我写个撞见阴凡doi的最王，以及最王什么反应，万字以上”<br/>“关键词是高中生，笨蛋情侣，反差”</p><p>为了放飞自我而写，于是大概就变成了pwp<br/>风格很奇怪&gt; &lt;！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一.</p><p>对超高校级的本科生而言，希望峰的期末只需要半个下午就能结束。当最原终一考完试、提前回到家里，正常地掏出钥匙打开门，在玄关脱掉鞋子放下手中买好的水果，像往常一样进入里屋的时候，完全没料到自己竟然会撞见那样的场景。</p><p>或许是他刚考完试、一时间丧失了侦探以往的敏锐直觉和洞察力，或许是是屋内的两人实在太过投入、根本没有收敛的动机，直到最原走回自己的房间，路过瞥见Saihara的那扇房间门正紧紧合死时，他才隐约听见里面似乎传来了一些奇怪的声音。</p><p>“…终一…嗯呜…♡…好厉害、好喜欢…”</p><p>那样悦耳婉转的呻吟声并没有刻意压住，最原猛地停住了脚，在那瞬间他脑子里出现了爆炸般的回忆，他想起Saihara曾跟他说过自己在才囚的恋人Kokichi是个非常听话懂事的优等生，又恰好是最原交往对象王马小吉的家人，他又想起自己在四人聚餐的时候见过对方，Kokichi当时还显得有些局促，视线不断躲闪着的模样紧张可爱，还会在桌子下面悄悄扯Saihara的衣角。</p><p>当时他还在感慨两对双胞胎竟然会默契十足地同时在两所学校谈起了恋爱…可他跟王马小吉的进度明明才到牵手而已，Saihara这边的进度是不是太快了些？最原在走廊里的动作僵在了那一秒，在凝固的空气里他可以清晰地听到卧室里的床板发出震颤声，年轻的肉体交缠又相撞、伴随着动人的喘息…</p><p>脑内飙车引向的唯一一个答案就是他们在做那种事情。但从他们交往开始的这段时间…满打满算似乎也只有三个月吧？！还处于童贞的侦探无法理解，正直的逻辑推断不出合理的前因后果，他只能保持着屏息凝神的动作，动作缓慢地一步步后退，在逼近玄关时抓起鞋柜上的钥匙，试图等那两人结束再回来…</p><p>然而他身后的门突然开了，最原终一吓了一跳急忙回头，见到王马小吉将手里的铁丝变魔术般地藏回自己的拘束服里，站在门口，无辜地露出一个纯真的笑容，仿佛冒昧开锁并不是他做出来的好事。</p><p>“…王马君？！”</p><p>情况突然变得戏剧性起来，简直在某种程度上能够被称之为最糟糕的场景。最原看着王马亮闪闪的双眸，只觉得一阵头晕，他简直不敢想象自家小总统竟然会出现在这里——还是在如此恰到好处的时机，简直就像上天派来让他故意发作心绞痛的小恶魔。</p><p>“嗨~小最原~怎么一脸被扎破后爆炸的气球吓到的表情？”</p><p>王马小吉说着就要进屋，动作和往常登门拜访时一样熟练，最原见状急忙拦下了他：“等、等一下，王马君…为什么会出现在这里？还有请不要那么大声说话…”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>王马看着他有点心急的制止动作，作势要狠狠甩上身后的门。最原吓了一跳，急忙去阻拦门被摔死的声音。王马抓住时机灵活地从他身侧绕过，笑嘻嘻地窜进走廊，蹬掉自己的鞋子：“呜哇——！小最原究竟在瞒着我什么事，难不成是在屋里藏了个大胸姐姐怕被我发现吗？”</p><p>“请不要那么大声！”最原低声警告，他扶着半掩的门，只觉得阵阵头痛：“怎么会有那种事…还有王马君怎么会突然来我这里，如果没什么事情就跟我一起出去…”</p><p>“欸——刚期末结束就要迫不及待和我去约会吗？如果小最原赶紧跪下来求求我的话，我大概有百分之五的可能性会答应你喔~”</p><p>“约、约会？今天已经很晚了…”</p><p>“嗯？约会可是不分早晚的，而且听你这么说，根本完全没做约会准备吧？难不成是要领着我去书店或者咖啡厅那样无聊的地方坐上一晚，要知道我最讨厌咖啡因了！浑身咖啡苦味的小最原也很讨厌！”</p><p>“…都说了请小声一点！”</p><p>注意到最原躲闪的状态实在不对劲，王马的表情稍微严肃了些许。小总统认真地看着他，偏了偏头，很快就在安静下来的空气中捕捉到了某些奇怪的声音。过于甜腻的喘息非常容易分辨，更何况对方是他身边最熟悉的亲人之一，最原见到王马的眉头狠狠一跳，显然对方也没料到那两人上垒的速度快得令人咋舌，紫眸里清楚地写满了疑惑和震惊。这并不是什么光彩的事情，最原叹了口气推开门，红着脸朝王马招招手：“所以…那种事情就不要去打扰了吧，快点出来…”</p><p>小总统不满地呲牙，恶狠狠地小声念叨了一句可恶，然而依旧站在原地没有动作。他咬了咬手指，表情却不像是在撞破了两人大白天的偷情现场后的羞愤、厌恶或者惊诧，而是…如果最原没有看错，他确信王马现在露出的明显是一脸不服气的表情。</p><p>不是吧？深谙恋人不按常理又跳脱乖张性格难以捉摸，他心底突然闪过一丝不详的预感。果然在下一个瞬间，王马就状似激动地握紧了拳，压低了声音，几乎是用质问的口吻朝他泄愤：“喂，凭什么那两个人已经痛快地滚上床了，我甚至却还没跟小最原kiss过！？”</p><p>“诶、诶？”</p><p>“好歹也是个有着‘超高校级的侦探’才能的人，却弱气得要命，说起来都交往了——”王马停顿了两秒：“八十四天！小最原就算再纯情也是个正常的人类高中生吧，还是说其实是没有性欲的童贞死男？我对小最原而言就没有半点诱惑力吗，呜呜——！”</p><p>“抱歉…”</p><p>对方上一秒还在激动地哭泣，下一秒又义愤填膺地叉起腰：“再者他们竟然都已经猖獗到光天化日之下在家里做爱了喔？作为亲兄弟不应该将这种行为直接扼杀在愚蠢冲动爆棚的青春期吗，小最原竟然选择逃跑，这么纵容那种行为的话将来也会变成天天手冲的没出息的家伙！”</p><p>“呃…”在那种情况下打断才是没礼貌又不合时宜的行为吧？最原终一虽然很想辩驳，但见到王马小吉能够毫不犹豫地谈论这种过于难以启齿的事情，他欲言又止的多数动机实则出于不想主动去撞枪口。</p><p>反正他们迟早要结束…最原这么想着，无奈地朝门外示意：“王马君…”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻…我是认真的。”</p><p>还是那副轻佻的语气，说出的话真假难辨，王马神秘地在唇边竖起一根手指，弯起的紫眸里盛满危险的笑意：“小最原，如果你不去的话，我可要过去看看咯？”</p><p>“…什么？”</p><p>不给最原反应的机会，王马一蹦三跳地从玄关跑进了走廊，小总统的身体意外地轻盈，踩在地板上发不出一点赘余的杂音。最原吃了一惊，他生怕对方真的会做出不合理的正义举动…根本不能称之为正义，只能说是恶趣味吧。无奈之下他只得轻轻关上正门，踮着脚尖、追着王马的脚步轻轻走回Saihara的房间面前。</p><p>王马小吉已经悄悄推开了一点门缝，但却没有直接冲进去，而是凑到门边，目不转睛地盯着里面看。见到最原终一跟过来，他也没有显得很吃惊，只是露出一个狡猾的笑容——</p><p>那个笑容所蕴含的意味简直不言而喻：骗人的…！他家的小总统根本没打算直接捉奸，只是想偷窥罢了，做这种偷偷摸摸的事情时还没忘记靠着义正言辞的谎话把他也拉进这个陷阱…但是偷窥这种事情总归不对，最原红着脸移开视线，伸出手想要把恋人劝走。</p><p>
  <em>嘘……</em>
</p><p>王马神秘兮兮地阻止了他的动作，反过来拉住了最原的衣袖，将他扯到门缝面前，用只有两个人才能听见的音量小声诱骗道：</p><p>
  <em>难道小最原不应该在现在多学习一下吗？通过这种途径多了解一些sex的知识，将来抱我的时候也会变得熟练很多吧？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>不…王马君、这是不对的，何况…</em>
</p><p>就算正在努力辩解，最原还是克制不住自己透过门缝，去看屋子里的情况。这显然并非正解，因为他的下半句话永远卡在了喉咙里。</p><p>用于交配的，孕生了情欲的床铺在正对面打进了他的视线。紫发的少年跪伏在那里，十指抓着床单，整张侧脸都陷入了松软的被子；柔软的紫色发梢随着身体震颤的节奏不断地擦过皙白的颈，被汗水黏湿的碎发贴在前额和红润的脸颊上，口中的喘息声断断续续…愉悦又微小的呻吟声就在这香艳的场景中瞬间放大到极致。</p><p>“终一…终一…哈啊…好喜欢……♡”</p><p>……</p><p>Kokichi在情迷意乱中还在念着恋人的名字，那张和王马小吉几乎相同的脸露出了被情潮吞噬、性感又可怜的表情。最原终一什么都说不出来，双唇开开合合，本打算用于辩解而在大脑里填充上膛的言弹此时哑了枪，在这副冲击力过强的画面下弱得苍白无力。王马看出了他的迟疑，将嘴角弯起的弧度贴近最原的耳畔，灵巧的语言馥郁而甜蜜。</p><p>
  <em>Kokichi酱毕竟也是年轻人嘛，哎呀哎呀~总是克制不住内心的冲动，真难办呢…</em>
</p><p>那两人正一同沉浸在巨大又鲜明的快感中，Saihara撑着床单伏在他身上，咬着Kokichi颤抖的肩颈，又在激烈的性爱中落下安抚般的细碎亲吻。他凶猛的插入动作带着热烈至极的占有欲，强韧的腰肢与被后穴紧紧含住的性器一样经验丰富，伴随着肉体碰撞的淫靡声响…吹在恋人耳畔的酥热呼吸几乎要将Kokichi整个人融化成一滩灼热湿润的水，紫发少年情不自禁地忘我呻吟，和王马接近重合的声线绵软妩媚，跳动的音节一点点送入最原的耳朵。</p><p>这样情动的声音太糟糕了…残存的理智被欲望一点点吞噬直至殆尽，最原终一不受克制地开始了胡思乱想。如果他身边的小总统也会躺在床上发出甜腻的呻吟，而催促他愉悦舒适哭喊的人则是自己…精神深处好像有某些从未觉醒过的情绪被兴奋地点亮，最原觉得自己脸颊烫得快要熟透、但是他却没办法从虚掩的门缝里，那令人沉迷的画面当中移开视线。</p><p>童贞尚在的侦探并不会良好地掩饰身体诚实的变化，王马小吉只是瞥了一眼某个关键的部位，就在最原无地自容的表情中轻笑了起来，接着又恶趣味地朝他耳朵里吹气。</p><p>
  <em>欸——小最原发情好快~好恶心，难不成也是想跟我做那样的事情？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>呃…我、我没…</em>
</p><p>因为下意识的生理反应被戳穿，随后又被打击到，最原显得有点微妙的委屈。王马踮起脚，温热的呼吸依旧吹在他耳边：骗你的啦！小最原对我做什么事情，我明明都不会拒绝的~所以说…</p><p>近在咫尺的紫眸快速地眨了两下，那明显是感兴趣的神色，却又有一些无法遮掩住的紧张。就算正面对着这种场合王马也没有显得慌乱，依旧是平常一贯游刃有余的表现…但当他踮起脚时，最原似乎见到晃动的上翘发尾遮住了耳廓烫红的颜色。</p><p>天真无辜的表情总是能说出最犯规的话语，王马小吉准确地利用了漂亮可爱的少年脸蛋、恋人对他的纵容和青春期的好奇心，朝最原终一寄出了无法拒绝的邀请函。</p><p>
  <em>…小最原，要不要抱我？</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二.</p><p>偷窥的两人片刻后都悄悄地离开了那里，随后很有默契地去了另一个地方。但在王马刚要打开自己家门的时候，他的动作突然停下，接着若有所思地沉吟了片刻。</p><p>“说起来…做那种事情的话，应该需要润滑剂之类的东西？”</p><p>“咦…？润滑剂？”</p><p>王马小吉回过头，脸上的震惊夸张得恰到好处：“小最原真是零常识的白痴！就算从来没有做过，这种事情应该也事先了解、或者说起码应该听说一点吧？”</p><p>“但是润滑什么的、我不…”</p><p>王马闻言，慎重地放下了拿着钥匙的手：“小最原…难不成从来都没有在被窝里偷偷摸摸看小黄片吗？手淫呢、再不济总应该被小入间那种色情狂灌输过做爱的知识…”</p><p>“…抱歉…”</p><p>见到最原红着脸逐一摇头否认，王马短暂地怔住，随后勉强地笑了笑：“哎呀呀…小最原果然让人没法放心…明明什么都不懂，把我的身体直接交给你岂不是很亏！”</p><p>“诶？”最原感到一丝短暂的不适，他微微皱眉：“所以王马君有性、性经验…”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，当然咯。怎么说也是‘超高校级的首脑’，想要统治部下的话可要掌握很多知识，才能跟他们有足够丰富的话题谈天~……骗你的！”这么说完后，小总统才将钥匙收回口袋，一脸理所当然的表情：“没有经验的话容易受伤，小最原不会以为我和除你之外的人发生过关系吧？”</p><p>索性稍微松了口气，但最原终一又突然紧张起来，他好像明白了王马不安的原因，两个人都是毫无实际经验的男高中生，那方面的事情半斤八两而已。王马似乎看起来比他懂得多一点，但就对方的表现来看…也并没有在家里准备过润滑剂。</p><p>说起来润滑剂到底是什么，虽然不知道作用…但听上去应该是和保险套差不多的某种东西。最原谨慎地措辞片刻，小心翼翼地问：“所以、现在还能…”</p><p>“嗯？竟然还是想做吗？见到那种场面后就没法停止了呢…小最原真让人为难。”</p><p>“诶…”</p><p>头顶的呆毛有些失落地垂下，最原委屈地低头，小心翼翼拉住王马的一只手，脸颊上虽然还满是可疑的淡红，金瞳里的神色却坚定又明亮。他什么也没说，但此时彼此间的默契似乎可以传达出完美的心灵感应。王马小吉知道他在请求什么，他受不了那样的视线，于是移开目光、迟疑着看向对方握住自己的手。修长的手指传来温暖的热度，但仅仅是牵手的动作就让人心跳加快…</p><p>短暂的沉默并没有持续很久，王马如同做了什么重大决定一样闭上双眼，有些自暴自弃地咬了咬牙，那双紫眸重新睁开时又恢复了狡黠的神色：“完全没办法拒绝嘛~哼哼，既然这样就让我来帮小最原童贞毕业，真辛苦！”</p><p> </p><p>最后的场所选定在附近的一家旅馆，王马小吉煞有介事地在前台办理入住，最原终一则始终红着脸躲闪着问讯小姐的视线。他和王马走进电梯时，小总统还在笑嘻嘻地嘲讽他根本不像是能当插入方的样子。出了电梯后两人走到房间门口，王马边刷着房卡边碎碎念：“为了让小最原能够尽兴，我就勉为其难地排除了钟点房选项~里面的基本道具也很齐全，至少比在家里乱翻Kokichi酱的东西要强很多…”</p><p>话语在寂静的走廊里荡起微弱的回音，稍显得有些底气不足。交往后进展缓慢的两人至今为止做过最亲密的举动也只限于牵手，今天却因为莫名其妙的胜负欲直接增进负距离…最原一直站在他身后没有说话，身为王马的恋人兼侦探，他能够清晰地捕捉到对方情绪里的微小波动。比如已经出现隐约颤抖的声线…但那是由于紧张吗，还是悸动和期待？他说不上来，他自己的心脏也在上气不接下气地跳，两人的水平简直不相上下。</p><p>开门的时间似乎有半个世纪那么久，当王马拉着最原走进里屋，两个人并肩坐到床上时，彼此才惊觉似乎就要在这样的哭笑不得的场合下开始他们的第一次。王马率先笑出了声，他的声音和以往刻意捏造出的古怪腔调不同，明亮清脆、如同发自内心的声音一般——最原也哑然失笑，他伸出手搂住恋人的腰，随后小总统主动凑过来，带着少许好奇贴上了他的唇。</p><p>唇齿间的距离减至为零，但只是唇瓣贴在一起——称得上是一个无比纯洁真诚的亲吻。两人同时觉得有些不对，却又不知从何继续开始，如同端好了热水壶却被迫面对失去塑料叉子的杯面…这样的比喻很快得到终止，最原感到相触的柔软唇瓣上好像有一点淡淡的甜味，大概是葡萄芬达的味道…他鬼使神差地伸出一点舌尖，舔了舔对方的下唇。</p><p>“！！”</p><p>没想到王马闪电般地推开了他，闷了半晌才猛地发出一长串责备：“哈啊……？！没有想到小最原竟然是那种第一次kiss就会把舌头伸出来的人，从哪里学来要伸出舌头的？差劲！”</p><p>“呃…？不可以吗，还是说是骗人的…”</p><p>“哈？把什么都当成谎言，实际上是打算作为性骚扰的借口吧？”</p><p>最原有些发懵地受到了强烈的嫌弃，他试图在尴尬的气氛里解答这个问题，于是指了指唇瓣的位置，诚实地开口道：“王马君…这里的味道有点甜，所以很想舔一下…”</p><p>小总统诧异地伸手摸了摸自己的下唇，他看着最原认真的表情，不自觉地在唇角舔了一圈，突然见到那双金瞳里的视线似乎变得更加明亮了一点。</p><p>“…真是无聊的借口。”王马稳定了一下情绪，又神秘兮兮地凑上前：“不过这种时候求我稍微教教你，我也不会介意的喔？”</p><p>“那唔…”</p><p>才只说了个开头的音节，王马就搂着他的脖子，迫不及待地贴了过来。仿佛从一开始就带着明确的夺得主权的目的，最原清晰地感觉对方的舌头顺着他齿列还未闭合的缝隙滑进了口腔，柔软的双唇随之堵了上来。侵入口腔的那条小舌极为灵活，带着更加浓郁的香软气味，激烈又调皮地贴上了他的舌头。没想到平时浸润在谎言里的舌竟然会这么软又这么热…贴附时滑腻的感觉令人迷恋沉醉，最原的手不自觉地顺着王马的腰向上走，直至扣住他的头。他迎合着对方入侵的节奏，试着含住吸吮舌尖，汲取带着甜气的津液。</p><p>“唔…”</p><p>小总统发出细微可爱的呻吟，手指抓住他后背的衣服。最原听见王马滚烫的呼吸声，他试着睁开眼，见到王马皱起的眉、紧闭的紫眸、努力适应却完全放松不下来的表情…不可以让王马君困扰。最原轻轻捏住对方的下颌，舌尖相推又交缠，慢慢退回王马的口腔里。最原吻着过他的齿列，又自然地探入。里面的汽水甜味似乎更香，他不自觉地压过去，舌尖仔细周到地碰触口腔里的每个地方…</p><p>他没注意王马正在被单方面掠夺呼吸，小总统的舌尖起初还能和他追逐，后来甚至连迎合的余力都没有。他几乎瘫在了最原的怀里，十指紧紧抓住他的蝴蝶骨，紧闭的双眼不得不眯开一点细缝，被泪水浸湿的目光溃散无助…很快又变得有些愤怒。</p><p>王马睁眼前没料到最原竟然在一直盯着自己的表情，这个人真的是处男吗？接吻的技术简直也太高超了一点，简直要把人舔得晕过去。他惩罚性地咬下口中的舌尖，果然听见一声急促的低吟，于是坏笑着反过去舔咬对方的唇瓣。小最原果然没说谎嘛，舌头探过来的时候确实有点淡淡的气味，似乎是咖啡？好像很香醇…总之并不讨厌。</p><p>他们的第一次亲吻持续了很久，直到分开时还都有些依依不舍，呼吸不匀地看着对方。王马意犹未尽地亲着他的唇角和下颌线，但最原又想重新凑过来时，小总统毫不客气地拒绝了他的亲吻：“呜哇…小最原kiss的技术实在太差了，简直没劲到令人发指，我才不要亲你！”</p><p>“诶…”最原怔怔地观察了几秒他的神色，很快得出结论：“骗人的吧，王马君？”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，你猜呢？”</p><p>王马小吉显然心情很好，他将头埋在最原的颈窝，用蓬松的发尾摩擦着那里的皮肤。他感到最原终一的身体轻颤了一下，呼吸变得有些凌乱，说出的话也有些声音飘忽：“王马君接吻的技术…真的很棒、是真的，但好像喝了太多汽水…舌头太甜了。”</p><p>王马不理他，小总统眨了眨眼，紫眸闪闪发亮，成功混过这个话题：“小最原接下来打算跟我做什么？总不能只靠亲吻就满足吧，刚才还爆棚的性欲都去了哪里？”</p><p>“呃…！”</p><p>清秀的脸颊上燃起大面积的薄红，最原慌得视线不知道往哪里放。王马从他怀里站起身，走到床头柜前拉开抽屉，仔细打量着里面的用具：“果然准备得很周到，那么就…”</p><p>“等一下！王马君要不要先洗个澡…？”</p><p>王马小吉转过头，挑眉看着他。最原盯住床单上的一条被褶，心虚地回答：“…抱歉，但我有点紧张…如果王马君可以给我一点缓冲的时间…”</p><p>“咦——还真是不坦诚！我可是很会说谎的，小最原根本瞒不过我~”王马拎起一瓶没开封的润滑液，晃了晃那个瓶子，认真地听里面液体的声音：“看起来是为我着想，实际上是打算趁我洗澡的时候临时抱佛脚学习黄色影片，是这样没错吧？”</p><p>“没有那种事情！”</p><p>或许还是有一点，但最原终一拒绝承认。他显得有些不知所措，而且觉得王马也会在这种情况下紧张…还是给对方暂时留出一些空间比较好。可小总统瞬间拆穿了他的心理活动，他捏着润滑剂的瓶子，站在原地开始逼真地啜泣：“欸……小最原如果否认了说谎，难道说是在嫌弃我吗？太过分了…”</p><p>逐渐低下去的尾音让最原下意识地自我反省起来，他来不及过多思考就急忙开口：“怎么会、不是的，王马君不但舌头很甜、刚才抱住的时候也可以闻到洗发水的味道…”</p><p>“好——好。”还没说完就被王马打断，对方直直将润滑剂的瓶子甩给他，脸颊上浮起一点不易察觉的浅红色：“天赋和外表简直完全相反，明明长了一张容易害羞的脸，结果第一次kiss就那么无师自通，比起我来小最原才更像是个可恶的骗子！”</p><p>“无师自通…”真的吗，有点让人难以置信，但如果这个评价是从王马君那里得到的…</p><p>最原终一开始胡思乱想，此时王马小吉已经坐上了床，他果断快速地扯开自己的领巾，接着是皮带。见到最原坐在床边发怔，小总统将领巾揉成一团，砸了过去：“小最原在干什么！快点看润滑的使用说明…”</p><p>“诶…？王马君…想这样直接开始吗？”</p><p>王马小吉乖巧地跪在床上，他身上只剩下拘束服，衣摆盖住了双腿间的隐秘部位，一脸理所当然的模样看着最原终一，还朝着他这边挪了一点：“小最原不是刚刚还很想要吗？临场又开始退缩了…让我也很头疼。”</p><p>白嫩的脖颈让最原有些移不开视线，王马有意地撩起一点领口，露出暧昧的微笑：“都已经到了这个地步，至少要努力一些吧，毕竟可是有我这样完美的恋人准备榨取你的精液…”</p><p>露骨的话语最为致命，由正直规则造就的束缚本就碎得不堪一击，在这样充满劝诱性的字句中灰飞烟灭，那双有着灿明光芒的金瞳开始动摇，最原飞速做了两个深呼吸，他捏紧了手里的小瓶子，企图挽回一点冷静的自持力。然而他可爱的恋人已经跪伏在了床单上，脸颊垫在枕头里，灵活模仿着两小时前偷窥所学的一幕。拘束服的下摆遮不住高高翘起的臀部，顺着腰线的弧度滑下，露出一截细瘦的腰。</p><p>似乎觉得这样还不够诱惑，王马故意伸出手，主动分开两瓣臀肉，手指在臀瓣上印下的痕迹无比色情，最原清晰地看见了后面浅粉色的小穴，暴露在空气里似乎一张一合，随着自己热烈的凝视…他看到恋人前面形状漂亮的性器也缓缓翘起。</p><p>…好糟糕，全身的血液上涨又下沉，神经里的理智和逻辑摇摇欲坠。最原听到自己吞咽口水的声音，他看到王马似乎想直接将脸埋进枕头，连强撑着的声音都有些发闷：“…明白的话就快点过来，你要让我等多久？”</p><p>“抱歉…”</p><p>王马不满地哼了一声，这些针对性极强的斥责似乎可以让他自己增加一点勇气。感觉最原已经到了他身后，王马微微扭头向后看去，发现对方正红着脸、认真查看润滑剂上的使用说明。他将视线下移至最原贴身的长裤，果然见到了极为诚实的反应。</p><p>抱着简单一试的心态，王马压低腰，双手更加努力地分开臀瓣，试着用小穴的缝隙去蹭触身后硬起的位置。他感到最原的身体分明一颤，紧接着某个危险的部位抵在了穴口上，透过布料都可以感受到惊人的热度，但还没等他在心里惊叹，一些冰凉的液体突然滴到了尾骨，粘稠的触感顺着腰线和臀缝下滑，濡湿了细紧的穴口。</p><p>最原终一惊慌的道歉声传来：“抱歉！我好像倒多了润滑…”</p><p>王马自然明白他手抖的原因，顺势又扭了扭腰：“这样不是更方便进来了吗？小最原也很想看到我被弄得黏黏糊糊的样子…对吧？”</p><p>那个瞬间最原脑内飙车的油门踩到爆炸，他几乎在神经完全断线的状态下将手里粘稠的润滑液涂抹到了王马的臀缝和耻骨处，透明的液体顺着白嫩的大腿根部滑落，润湿了床单。最原的动作非常温柔，就像是在精心照顾玻璃器皿一样，仔细又周到地将小穴和会阴的位置涂抹上保护用的剂液。</p><p>“王马君…之后就交给我。”</p><p>微凉的液体传来异样的感觉，伴随着隐约生出的羞耻心，王马的脚趾不自觉地抓紧了床单。下体的痒意酥酥麻麻，而一想到对方还会目不转睛地盯着那里看，打量里面的颜色…王马突然松开了分着臀部的手，他有些忿忿不平地抓住了脸下压着的枕头：“…快一点，不是骗人的！”</p><p>“嗯…”</p><p>就算手指早已不放心地将润滑液从指尖涂到了指根，当面对浅粉色的小穴时，最原还是有些怀疑这里是不是真的能插进去。完全未没经过开发，本来都不是用于做那种事的…过于青涩的地方，真的能容纳其余的物体插入…</p><p>将奇怪的心理活动归根于求知欲作崇，最原伸出了手指，顺着湿润的穴口打转，极力避免修剪整齐的指甲伤到嫩粉的软肉。王马的身体轻轻地颤抖着，努力想要放松，但小穴却不听身体使唤，漂亮的细缝依旧不愿意张开。</p><p>太紧了…最原不得不直视这个结论，他只好掐住一边臀肉，有些粗暴地向旁边扯开，勉强将小穴拉出一条可以插入的缝隙。由于力度过大，白嫩的臀被按出浅红色的印记，王马却没有反抗，只是配合地将腰压得更低，一副顺从的模样，想强行说些不服输的字句又无法开口。</p><p>一根手指进去就稍显费力，才只是一段指节而已，最原就能感到里面紧致的穴肉咬了过来，几乎吸得他喘不过气。他只好向前俯身，手掌依旧扣在王马尾骨的位置，头则贴近小总统闷在枕头里的脸，轻声道：“…王马君，你要再放松一点，这样没办法插进去…”</p><p>“我知道…！”</p><p>含糊不清的声音里带上了少见的羞愤，王马咬着枕套，因为吹到脖颈间的热气而不由自主地颤栗。仿佛赌气般要证实自己所说的话，他向后蹭着膝盖，穴肉主动吞咬着最原的手指，直到费力地将完整的手指全部没入。最原听到他小声地喘着气，一贯游刃有余的声音变得绵软了些许…王马君果然也会发出这种从来没听到过的声音。</p><p>手指努力地拉开穴口，试探着伸入第二根。小穴明显无法承受那样的撕裂感，王马痛得呻吟起来，十指指节苍白地凸起，几乎要将枕套撕烂。直到这时小总统突然有些后悔自己一时冲动的决策，果然不应该立刻就做、而是先自己尝试着扩张一下才对…！两根手指就已经痛得要命，他根本无法想象当最原终一插进来的时候下面疼得会不会让人直接昏过去。</p><p>好在手指的技巧还勉强称得上灵活，被穴肉裹住的两根手指费力缓慢地张开，在紧致的小穴里一点点扩张。最原能感受到穴肉逐渐变得湿滑...后穴中的手指小心地旋转，将所携带的润滑尽数涂抹到柔软的内壁上。有些冰凉的液体深入灼热的甬道，从穴肉深处传来隐隐发麻的触感。</p><p>最原俯下头轻轻咬着王马的脖颈，熟悉的洗发水…还有一点香甜的气味混合在一起，最原突然觉得对方在不知不觉中已然被葡萄汽水同化入味，他下定决心以后要让小总统听话少喝饮料…这样的香气简直过于致命，至少现在他已经有了某些愚蠢的蹂躏冲动。</p><p>“嗯呜…”</p><p>脖颈被亲得很舒服，湿热的唇舌触感、轻吻的水声、恋人温热的呼吸…王马还是没控制住自己的呻吟声，他在枕头里发出轻微的呜咽，无意识地夹紧了后穴。最原在主动的收紧动作中似乎碰到了什么，就算湿滑的肠壁几乎都一样软热，他还是明显发现有一点不太一样，似乎是某个凸起…好奇心驱使他试着按了按那个位置，身下的王马猛地一痉。</p><p>“等…小最原…那里好像…”</p><p>王马不断发出吸气般的呜咽声，接着努力地转过侧脸。最原见到他的脸在枕头里闷得发烫，纷乱的头发胡乱地贴在脸颊和前额上，紫眸里的视线一触即溃，却依然咬着牙、怒视般地看过来。</p><p>第一反应是担心对方会痛…但这样的王马君实在太犯规了，最原还是没忍住手指的继续动作，在敏感的腺点上轻轻按压。他见到王马的手指猛地掐进了枕套，发出一声被咬在下唇的呜咽，眼角滑落了生理性的泪水。</p><p>“…不行…都说了不行！”</p><p>竭力辩驳的声音却虚软无力，这绝对是谎言，最原终一当机立断。碰到那里肯定非常舒服，至少要让王马君尽兴…最原安抚性地亲吻他已经通红的耳廓，酥热的呼吸渗入耳道，王马却挣扎得更加激烈，他短促地喘着气，看向最原的表情带上了一点求饶的神色：“小最原…前面…”</p><p>只有后穴的敏感点得到满足，前面的性器却可怜地翘在空气中，比压制快感还要难受；王马和Kokichi不同，未经过开发训练的身体青涩而生疏，干高潮只会使他痒得更加难以忍耐。然而最原并不清楚这一点，他一时间也没理解对方语句的含义，于是在怔了怔后选择亲上了对方的唇，自然地吮舔带着香气的舌。</p><p>“呜唔…”</p><p>王马完全没有退路和余地拒绝他，只得被按在枕头里承受亲吻。被后面的手指不断地按揉着敏感点，性器前端溢出透明的液体、强行压制着求而不得的高潮欲望；更令人难堪的是，随着后穴深处绵绵不断上涌的快感，穴肉抽搐颤抖着被手指撑开又扩张…王马感到身体深处似乎也不受控制地分泌出了湿热的液体。整个小穴已经从里到外湿成一片，紧搐的穴肉不再变得疼痛，而是渴望般地发出空虚的叫喊…</p><p>…别kiss了！！王马狠狠地咬了一口最原的舌头，蛮横地将对方赶走。见到最原总算发懵地抬起头，王马舔掉嘴角的涎液，用接近威胁的语气恶狠狠地道：“可以了…快点插进来、小最原…”</p><p>“诶、现在就…”</p><p>“哈…？你在犹豫什么啊？”</p><p>最原终一红着脸避开视线：“抱歉…王马君，我担心等一下会伤到你，所以再忍耐一根手指…”</p><p>后穴深处的饥渴感难以忍耐，此时放下尊严的慷慨邀请却被残忍回绝，王马愤怒地咬紧了穴肉，埋怨的怒气几乎达到巅峰。为什么每次都会在关键的地方止步不前、难道不想多抢一点主动权过来吗！他收敛了少许愤怒的神情，求饶般地抬起一双紫色眼眸，眼瞳中破碎的紫色美丽而可怜。</p><p>“好过分…明明对我做什么都可以、小最原…”</p><p>见到对方的神色出现了少许动摇，王马伸出手探向自己身后，生疏地摸到最原胯下早就硬起的位置，细长的手指隔着裤子描摹性器的形状，顺着西裤的条纹挑逗抚弄…最原终一的呼吸变得发沉发重，他抽出两根插在后穴的手指，黏连的液体在穴口牵出色情的丝线。</p><p>“明明已经足够湿了喔…小最原快点来填满我，好不好？”</p><p>王马的手指轻巧地拉开裤链，顺着性器勃起的弧度握住灼热的前端，迎上自己的穴口。被撑开的撕裂感还未消退，湿漉漉的小穴穴口还在隐隐作痛，但里面兴奋的情欲却急需更多的东西来填满。手心的热度好高…不知道插进去之后会怎么样。他露出一个危险的笑容，乖巧地缩在了恋人身下，紫眸里期待的神色闪闪发亮。</p><p>“…抱歉。”</p><p>事已至此再无需多余的犹豫。最原深吸一口气，他直起身，双手顺着王马湿透的腿根向上推移，掰开雪白的臀肉，将性器对准窄小的穴口。经过短暂的扩张，那里已经成了一片湿红，润滑的液体湿黏地附在外圈，显得水光泛滥。内壁的软肉只要稍微扯开小穴就能看见，漂亮的粉红色纯洁诱人，隐约还能看到半透明的黏液。</p><p>性器前端在臀缝处擦蹭了两下，柱身带上少许润滑的液体。最原观察着性器和小穴尺寸的差距，认真比较之下还是显得有些区别，搞不好会流血…他尽可能撑开那细小的穴缝，王马配合着他的动作缓慢放松，让紧致的后穴困难地吞入硬起的性器头部。</p><p>但显然两人都错误估计了自己和对方的水平。就算后面一直湿得无比空虚、迫切地想要被填满，王马也从未想过当真正的性器会带来如此饱涨的撕裂感。穴口的软褶被逐一撑开，牢牢地绷在性器上，痛得简直令人不敢妄动，但后穴深处饥渴的软肉又不自主地蠕动起来。而最原只觉得紧，里面的温度比他想得要高一些，或许在深处还会更热…可实在是太狭窄了，仅仅是外圈的软肉就咬得他头脑充血，简直令人忍不住想要大肆开拓…</p><p>性器缓慢又小心地挺入，王马小吉痛得发出断断续续的呻吟，他在枕头里抬起头、惊恐地吸着气，身后传来的钝痛感仿佛在燃烧，强韧的硬物一点点扩开紧闭的穴肉，挤压着黏腻的内壁，将内部柔软的褶皱尽数抚平。他痛得分泌出生理性的泪水，面前的世界眩晕般地旋转模糊。</p><p>“好紧…喘不过气…好痛……”</p><p>整个身体似乎都要从下面被撑开，王马的双膝不断地颤抖着，难受得几乎要撑不住翘起的臀。最原扶着他的腿，继续将性器挤入窄小紧热的甬道，里面的软肉欢乐地吸附着柱身，深处细嫩的褶皱被逐一碾开，直至触碰到柔软敏感的凸起点时，王马呜咽着绷直了脚背，已经留下了吻痕的脖颈高高扬起，因疼痛而显得有些疲软的性器又倏地立了起来。</p><p>“快点…快点、小最原…”</p><p>因为快感而得到稍微扩张的后穴食髓知味，从被插入到现在这一刻才体会到了实质性的新鲜感，王马小吉的腰不自觉地开始摆动，后穴自主地追着性器吸过去，将剩余的一小截柱身全部吞进火热的甬道。薄薄的肠壁被完全撑开，王马甚至可以清晰地感觉到对方的性器在自己后穴里那令人兴奋的热度和硬度，他把脸埋进枕头，掩饰住从脖颈蔓延到脸颊的红色。</p><p>“抱歉…很痛吗。”</p><p>最原终一重新俯下身，耳边中性的声音和温热的呼吸让王马觉得浑身瘫软，他微不可见地点了点头，枕头早就被疼痛流下的泪浸湿了一片。</p><p>紧热的内部渐渐适应了插入的性器，但仅仅是微小的摩擦就让王马忍不住呼吸紊乱。他开始后悔一开始主动选择了后入，早知道会完全痛得喘不上气、就算羞耻到不愿意承认毫无经验也要选择正面姿势…但里面的温热和满足感又让他舒服得轻声喟叹，穴肉饥渴地收紧，等待着接下来的性爱。</p><p>最原退出一截，随之开始了抽插。外溢的欲望虽然经过了极力克制，却也并不能称之为温柔，初尝人事的后穴无法完全适应，王马再次抓紧了枕头，发出满含啜泣的呻吟声，无助地转过侧脸换气，紫眸里略微失焦的神采随着身体的晃动，被眼眶里的泪水晕成溃散的光。最原吻着他的耳廓，顺着颈侧的线条亲向下颌线，啃咬精巧的肩骨，尽最大努力给予他一些安慰。</p><p>“好疼…好舒服♡…”</p><p>窄小的后穴经不起快速凶猛的摩擦和撞击，软肉不断被操开、又富有弹性地合拢，穴道深处逐渐涌上至高的快感；硬热的性器插入抽出，每每撞在内里敏感的腺点上，紧致的小穴不自觉地颤抖收搐着，快感缓和了大部分的疼痛。王马神志不清地哀叫出声，嘴角却有一点扬起的弧度，他伸出一只手探至自己身下，让性器随着身体被操弄的节奏在握成空心的手中进出。舒畅的快感被再次放大，使他整个人都要在最原终一的身体下化成一滩温暖滚烫的水。</p><p>“快一点、呜…♡”</p><p>紧实的穴壁包裹着性器，深处的穴肉被强迫性地撑开，又追着前端依依不舍地收紧贴合，送出一些湿润的液体。最原逐渐听到两人的交合处响起水声，小穴里也不再如同开始那样紧得眼冒金星，富有塑性的肠壁似乎已经诚实地记住了他的形状，甚至被操得出现了合不拢的现象。王马在他身下愉悦地呻吟，那破碎的声音，以及不断开合的软红唇瓣和后穴一样甜蜜，让他忍不住轻轻抬起对方的脸颊，忘情地相吻…</p><p>粉红的穴口已经被磨得发肿，王马小吉忍不住前后的刺激，呜咽着射了出来。白色的初精射在了拘束服无法包裹的胸线上，又顺着滑落，显得色情至极。柔软湿润的小穴反射性地收紧，在此时最原终一也随之释放在了他体内。积攒已久、滚烫的白色液体灌入体内的一瞬间，王马眼前的世界似乎变得一片空白，几乎虚弱得要晕过去。如果不是最原扶着他的腿，小总统差不多就会在床上彻底瘫软下来，但他现在的状况也好不到哪去，趴在枕头里身体不断痉挛，高潮的快感余韵未尽，但在此时他又意识到一个严重的问题。</p><p>“小最原…你为什么…不戴套？”</p><p>“…”</p><p>事实证明最原终一完全没考虑过这件事，他急忙直起身，小心地撤出后穴的性器。王马小吉失去支撑的双腿软了下来，他倒在床上调整着自己的呼吸，臀肉在凶狠的撞击后变得有些浅红，被操得微微肿起的穴口里缓慢地流出一些黏腻的白色浊液，颤抖着抽搐，合拢缝隙的动作有些少许吃力。</p><p>王马将身体勉强翻过来，面对着天花板小声喘息，他的领口已经被扯得露肩，从肩膀到脖颈全是糟糕的吻痕和咬痕，脸颊上未褪的潮红烧得紫眸失焦，后穴的精液依旧缓慢地溢出着，在胯间的床单上留下湿漉漉的一小滩。</p><p>明明是一副满身狼藉的模样，但似乎比平常的王马小吉更能吸引最原的视线。小总统自顾自地休息了片刻后从床上撑起上半身，结果抬头便看到最原目不转睛的表情。那双金瞳里的神色写满了不餍足，渴求地朝他看过来，暗示意味不言而喻。</p><p>“哈…？”</p><p>意识到自己声音嘶哑，王马艰难地吞咽了一下唾液：“…你不会…不会是上瘾了吧？”</p><p>最原终一点头的动作在他眼里极为可恨：“…可以吗，王马君？”</p><p>“不可以，我累了！”</p><p>“但是王马君刚刚叫得明明很舒服，而且一直说让我快一点，显然没有完全满意。”</p><p>这个借口简直理直气壮，王马的表情不着痕迹地微微抽搐，他严肃地凝视着那双金瞳，一时间却找不到合适拒绝的说辞，渐渐在对方的视线里败下阵来。小总统只得夸张地叹了口气，朝他张开双臂，果然见到对方的视线在那个瞬间变得惊喜又明亮。</p><p>“不过这次要用正面姿势！明白吗？”</p><p>也就是没有说要戴保险套…好的。最原终一心满意足地凑过去，亲了亲王马小吉的唇角。</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一点辩解</p><p>关键词里的“笨蛋情侣”似乎没有具体表现出来，我一开始设想的是：才囚学院没有才能的阴凡对比希望峰的超高校级最王，明明前者的天资远不如后者，但比起性爱经验的话最王却要完败，于是写的时候打算充分表现那种性经验不足的感觉，比起阴凡而言、字面意义上的“笨蛋情侣”&gt; &lt;</p><p>以及这篇文可能会比较疼，因为全是我编的，脑补里大概他们第一次做会很疼，但疼到什么程度我也不知道///</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>